Hearts Tied in Knots
by Percabeth-Chlerek
Summary: Ever wondered what happened at the 70th annual Hunger Games? This is our version of this untold tale. This is also on how Finnick met Annie. The first chapter is in Finnick's POV. But it will alternate as the story progresses. Hannah will write Finnick's.
1. Chapter 1

**Hearts Tied in Knots**

**Author's note: Hey guys this is the first story we ever created so please be nice. We freely accept constructive criticism. Please don't leave comments that can hurt our feelings. Please review if you want more of this story**

**Chapter 1: Reaping Day of the 70th Hunger Games**

Reapings were always bad, especially in my district. Many heartfelt goodbyes were said in this square. Thankfully my last wasn't made here. I sat in the chair waiting for the names too be called. I never liked it but I had to deal with it. Delilah Ross, the new Capitol escort, stumbles on stage. Her hot pink high heels were practically as long as my fore arm. She had blue and green candy colored hair. Green, wide, slit pupil cat eyes. Many years in the Capitol but still their fashion amuses me. She reaches the mic and smiles, baring her cat teeth. "Welcome children of District 4! Today we begin the Reaping for 70th Annual Hunger Games. May the odds be ever in your favour?"  
>She walks slowly to the glass bowl with the girls names. She reaches in and grabs one but she drops it. She bobs her head and picks another one. She flips it open and everyone grows silent.<br>"Annie Cresta!" she says. Suddenly I hear murmuring like people were crying. I look at their downcast faces, people were crying. I look for the girl who had been called, when I see her my heart stopped. She was beautiful, dark brown hair, bright green eyes and golden skin. She wore no make-up, no accessories just a dress and shoes, she was so simple. She wore a button down beige dress with a collar and black flats. Her beauty was natural; no add ons to enhance it. I didn't think she needed it anyway. She walked up the steps. She twirled her hair nervously. She suddenly falls down. I didn't even know I was getting up until Mags grabbed my arm. Delilah wobbles over and picks her up, although I have no idea on how she will keep herself steady on those shoes. She motions Annie to stand next to her. She dips her hand in the bowl and read the name. "Eric Clave!" she finds him moving through the crowd, and waves at him to quicken his pace a bit. The boy was pale about the same age as Annie. He had red hair and very pale blue eyes, like he was blind. he wadled with ease and with no stick so I let that afterthought go. He stands next to her, with no emotion on his face. Annie looks worried right now; the lines on his face told me so. She stopped twirling her hair and started folding and unfolding her hands. Delilah smiled she grabbed both of their hands and announces,  
>"Here are our two lucky tributes! May the odds," she raises their united hands up, "be ever in their favour!" People clap but their sullen posture still shows underneath their masked faces. They wished away as well as me and Mags. I board the train swiftly waiting to see what I have to work with this year. Silently I pray for once that one particular tribute go home.<p>

**So is it good or bad? Let us know please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Heart Tied in Knots  
>Chapter 2: Farewells and goodbyes <p>

The square empties completely, me, Delilah and Eric go inside the justice building. As we get in we are brought into two different rooms, one for me, one for Eric. As I enter the room assigned to me, I look around. The walls were covered with beautiful blue- green wallpaper. The floors are tiled with a hardwood. And in the middle of the room stood a soft, plush couch that compliments the wallpaper very well. I finish looking around and I sit down and wait. I could hear the sobs of a woman and a little child. That must be Eric's family. After a few minutes the door opens, and my mother comes through. As she comes towards me I run to her and I engulf her in a hug. I tried to hold back tears but the more I did they started to fall. My tears became sobs and my mother starts smoothing my hair down and whispering comforting things to me. Once I finished sobbing we sit down on the soft couch. She takes my hand in hers and I can see she is trying not to cry for my sake. Soon enough she couldn't hold it any longer, as the tears started rolling down her face, I felt like I will never see her again.

"I love you Mom, I will do anything to go home. I will do my best." I tell her.

"My little Annie, I love you too. You will always be in my heart."

I squeeze her hand. I close my eyes while still holding her hand. We stay like this for a few minutes before she stands up, hugs me one more time and leaves without another word. I sit back down on the couch and I wipe my tear stained cheeks. I close my eyes and remember my mom's aquamarine eyes, her dark hair and her dimples. Whenever she would smile they would appear. But my thoughts were interrupted when another person comes through the doors. The girl had red hair, blue eyes and little freckles on her nose. It is my best friend since I was a child, Agatha. Once she is inside the room she quickly sits down beside me. She then opens her arms and immediately I lay my body between them. I instantly start to cry. She tries to sooth me down and lets me cry it out. She is the type of person who stays strong for someone and can stay that way for a long time. We stay quiet for a minute before she breaks the awkward silence.

"You are going home okay?" Once I hear this my tears stop and I feel a bit stronger. Agatha always believed in me and she still did now. "I promise Agatha, I promise I will."

"I hope you keep this promise, because if you don't it won't be the only thing your breaking." Her voice cracked.

Suddenly I see tears flowing down her cheeks. This is the first time I have ever seen her cry, she has always been so brave. I wipe away her tears and I embrace her and assure her that I will go home. Even though it means I have to kill someone. It has never crossed my mind that I could be a murderer but sooner or later I'd have to. I was still hugging her when cat-eyed Delilah and Eric came in the door. I can see Eric's eyes are red and puffy he must have cried. I give her another hug then I almost march towards Delilah who was gesturing me to hurry up. We walk to the back of the justice building and a black car was waiting for us. We instantly get inside of the car and travel to the train station. Once we get to the train station, we board the train to the capitol. I allow my body to get comfortable on the train but I let my promise to Agatha linger in my mind.


End file.
